Data storage systems position a head above a storage media to read data from and write data to the storage media. The head includes one or more transducer elements on an air bearing slider. The air bearing slider includes an air bearing surface having one or more raised bearing surface elevated above a recessed or cavity surface. Air flow along the air bearing surface creates a pressure profile to provide a fly height for the slider above the storage media. Changes in humidity and temperature can change air flow and the pressure profile along the air bearing surface reducing the fly height of the slider. The reduced fly height of the slider reduces the spacing of the head and the one or more transducer elements from the media which can lead to head-media contact and degrade read and/or write operations. The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.